


El amor viene de quien menos lo esperas

by alyssabang



Category: aichu - Fandom, binan koukou chikyuu boueibu love, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: M/M, de hecho solo se mencionana a los idols de ichu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssabang/pseuds/alyssabang
Summary: Despues de la graduación de los senpais y la partida de Ryuu, Io se encuentra pasando mas tiempo con Yumoto, que resultara de esto?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena con los resumenes, me gustan las parejas disparejas y cuando se trata de pequeñas apariciones, me gusta mezclar fandoms, como los grupo del juego de ritmo Ichu que seran mencionados aqui :)

El inicio del nuevo semestre vino con nuevos anuncios, sus senpais se graduaron y partieron hacia caminos diferentes... Kinugawa-senpai se había ido con Kusatsu-senpai a estudiar a Londres, Yufuin-senpai se había ido a estudiar a una universidad en Tokio, lo que quizás más le sorprendió fue la noticia de su amigo Ryuu, su familia se mudaba a Kanagawa y él iría a otra escuela en su último año...

Así que ahí estaban, solo Yumoto y él habían quedado en el club... Io levanto la vista y vio que el menor tomaba su almuerzo tranquilamente... así habían sido las dos semanas de comienzo del semestre, se veían en el club y solo se saludaban, comían el almuerzo juntos y después de estar un rato en silencio, cada uno regresaba a su clase... Porque era tan incomodo estar solos? Suspiro levemente y se acomodo, Yumoto no tardaba en llegar con su almuerzo, cuando el menor llego, ambos comenzaron en silencio, momentos después, fue el menor quien rompió el silencio...

-Io-senpai, no extrañas a Ryuu-senpai?

-Eh?

-Digo... ustedes eran novios cierto?

-No... solo éramos amigos...

-Oh...

Y no mentía... seguro había algo de atracción entre ellos, pero nunca paso de eso... Ryu nunca dijo nada y él tampoco, y eso lo había agradecido, sinceramente no hubiera sabido cómo manejar una separación...

-Yo extraño a los senpais... tu no los extrañas?

-...Si te dijera que no, te estaría mintiendo...

-Entonces... Qué te parece si hoy vamos juntos a los baños!!

-...No suena mal...

-Yey!!! Io-senpai estará animado de nuevo!!!

Io no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ánimo del menor... tan triste se veía y por ello el menor se portaba tan serio? Sacudiendo la cabeza vio al menor que ahora se encontraba parado sobre la silla diciendo algunas cosas...

Después de ese día, el almuerzo y las actividades del club volvieron a ser bastante animadas, Yumoto le contaba sobre los programas que veía el día anterior y poco a poco comenzó a dejar de lado su celular o su tablet, antes podía darse el lujo de solo escuchar, pero ahora que solo eran ellos dos, tenía que prestar atención a lo que el menor le decía...

A la salida, caminaban juntos hasta los baños y después regresaba a casa... al cabo de unos días, comenzó la idea de recoger a Yumoto e ir juntos a la escuela, después de todo, siempre iba con tiempo de sobra por las mañanas...

-Buenos días Gora-san, Yumoto está listo?

-Claro, enseguida sale

-Bien, esperare afuera

-Io-kun?

-Si?

-...El día de hoy, prepare el almuerzo para los dos, así que espero que lo disfrutes

-Oh, muchas gracias Gora-san!

El menor hizo una pequeña reverencia al momento de que Yumoto salía...

-Io-senpai, vamos o llegaremos tarde! Nos vemos mas tarde An-chan!!

-Que les vaya bien Yumoto!!

Ambos subieron aprisa las escaleras y siguieron el camino mientras Gora los miraba desde la entrada de los baños... ese chico, no le agradaba del todo...

-Le dije a Anchan que siempre comprabas el almuerzo en la cafetería y se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo para los dos el día de hoy! *el menor saco los dos bentos y le entrego uno

-Que amables, pero a mí no me molesta comer de la cafetería *dijo Io mientras miraba el bento

-Aún así, nada como la comida hecha en casa!!

-Supongo...

Io tomo sus palillos y procedió a probar la comida que actualmente, no estaba nada mal...

-Entonces, los gemelos no han estado últimamente en casa? *pregunto el mayor

-Ah, no, están ocupados con su trabajo de idols, por lo que solo nos vemos los fines de semana... y como siempre que vienen están con An-chan...

-Eh... te sientes relegado?

-Para nada! Yo paso toda la semana con An-chan ♥♥♥

-Claro...

-Senpai, que haras en Tanabata???

-Nada en especial, mis padres harán una fiesta en casa, aunque no me emociona mucho la idea

-Eh??? Habrá decoraciones???

-Así es, bambu por todas partes...

-Debe ser divertido!! Nosotros solo ponemos un bambu en la entrada y ponemos nuestros deseos

-De verdad?

-Si, después An-chan hace onigiris en forma de estrellas!

-Oh... eso también debe ser divertido... quizás ahora que están los gemelos sea diferente?

-Quizás...

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras probaban la comida, de repente ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo...

-Quieres venir a mi casa en Tanabata?

Los dos rieron al instante, después se miraron unos momentos y continuaron comiendo, se puso incomodo, pensó Io, pero de repente, Yumoto continuo hablando...

-Seguro que a Io-senpai lo que le molesta es que habrá mucha gente verdad? Entonces ven con nosotros! Si los gemelos vienen, seremos 5 personas!

-Suena tentador...

-Contaremos historias, comeremos onigiris y tomaremos un baño juntos!!

-Bueno, veré si puedo escaparme de mi casa

-Yey, será divertido!!

Io continúo comiendo su almuerzo mientras Yumoto decía muchas actividades que quizás podrían hacer todos juntos...

Por tradición, todos se sentaban a cenar juntos, después, solo se escuchaba el sonido que se producía al tomar los palillos, probar la comida o dejar un plato a un lado, aprovechando que estaban todos juntos, Io dejo su plato y levanto la mirada...

-Está bien si... Paso el festival de Tanabata en casa de un amigo?

El silencio que siguió fue un poco incomodo, principalmente porque nadie lo había mirado... tomo un poco de su té y hasta entonces, su madre hablo...

-Se trata de ese chico que suele pasar aquí los fines de semana, porque personalmente me parece un poco escandaloso

-No madre, si mal no recuerdo, Io dijo que Zao-kun se mudo, o me equivoco? *respondió su hermano mayor

-Mm, desde hace tres meses su familia se mudo con su abuela a Kanagawa

-Oh, vaya *dijo la mujer -Entonces algún hijo de tus socios o inversionistas?

-Es un amigo de la escuela...

-Preferiría que estuvieses aquí *hablo al fin su padre -Arregle con Ikeda-san que trajera a su hija, es de tu edad y si se llevan bien, igual podremos hacer un compromiso

-Padre, yo no...

-Ya estás en tercero y pronto empezaras la universidad, para que no pierdas tiempo en buscar una buena chica, es mejor que la tengas ahora, así no habrá problemas

-....

-Vístete bien y cuando la conozcas dile algo lindo, Ikeda-san es un buen prospecto para ser tu suegro, después de todo, ha invertido contigo una cuarta parte de su fortuna, es gracias a él que tus finanzas funcionan, no lo olvides

-Si...

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, nadie dijo nada mas, Io suspiro levemente y no pudo pensar en nada más que en la cara de decepción de Yumoto cuando le dijera que no podría ir a su casa ese día...

Yumoto miro su reloj, si no se iba ahora, se le haría muy tarde, porque Io-senpai no habría ido a recogerlo? Encogiéndose de hombros tomo su mochila y cerró la puerta con llave para después iniciar el camino a la escuela, mientras caminaba tomo su celular y miro las fotos que sus amigos habían enviado, entre ellos había una foto de Yufuin-senpai celebrando su cumpleaños que había sido el día anterior, un pastel de frutas con una vela en medio estaba en el centro de una mesa, actualmente su senpai estaba sonriendo, a su lado derecho, un joven pelirrojo con una cinta verde en el cabello sonreía también, a su izquierda un joven de cabello rubio a los hombros estaba algo inclinado hacia él para salir en la foto, Yumoto sonrio, su senpai se veía tranquilo, en la siguiente foto, el chico rubio venia estampando en el rostro de Yufuin-senpai un panecillo lleno de betun, parecía que se divertían mucho... Al avanzar más hacia abajo, había una foto de Atsushi-senpai con Kusatsu y los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil, estaban en alguna clase de barco, quizás estaban de paseo? En otra foto, Ryuu-senpai venia tomandose una selfie en la entrada de su nuevo colegio con la leyenda, _"Los colegios mixtos son diferentes de lo que pensaba",_ varias personas se veían caminando detrás de él, incluyendo chicas y maestros, todos enfundados en sus uniformes de color verde oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata azul, además de su mochila, Ryuu-senpai llevaba una raqueta de tenis, al cambiarse, había descubierto su dormida pasión por ese deporte...

-Parece que se la pasan bien...

-Eso parece *respondió otra voz* -No crees que esos dos que están con Yufuin-senpai se parecen a los idols que salen en esos programas de música?

-Io-senpai~~!!

Yumoto guardo rápidamente su celular y sin pensárselo, se lanzo a los brazos de su senpai que mantuvo el balance para no caerse con el menor...

-Hey, cuidado!

-Me preguntaba porque no habías venido, se te hizo tarde?

-Algo así, pero caminemos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela

-Hai!!

Yumoto se separo del mayor y continuo caminando mientras Io trataba de respirar profundo, le había asustado al aventarse así y gracias a ello su corazón latía rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, siguió al menor y camino directamente a la escuela...

La semana pasaba rápido, Io simplemente no encontraba como abordar el tema con Yumoto, la puerta de la azotea se abrió y Yumoto entro corriendo a su encuentro...

-Perdona la tardanza senpai, almorzamos? El día de hoy, yo prepare el almuerzo!!

-Tu cocinas?

-Sí, lo sé, parece imposible y no lo hago tan bien como An-chan pero hago el intento, toma!!

Io miro el obento, lo tomo y la abrirlo vio que la comida estaba bastante revuelta...

-Se que no tiene buen aspecto, pero te juro que tiene buen sabor!!

-Imagino que si *el mayor lo probo ante la expectante mirada del menor -Esta bueno

-Verdad?? Después mejorare el aspecto~~

-Yumoto... sobre este fin de semana...

-Ah, le dije a An-chan que vendrías y dijo que no habría problema!! Sera muy emocionante!

-...Lo siento, me temo que no podre ir

-Eh!?

-Mis padres requieren que este en casa... muchos amigos irán y no puedo escaparme... otro día será?

-Supongo...

El resto del almuerzo paso en silencio, el menor se veía realmente triste, Io termino su almuerzo y vio que el menor aún no terminaba...

-Lo siento de verdad...

-No hay problema senpai, cuando no se puede, no se puede

-...Te prometo recompensártelo después...

El mayor se levanto y se retiro dejando a un pensativo Yumoto... quizás debió decirle que Gora An-chan había viajado a Kioto a ver a los gemelos ya que Akihiko había enfermado y estaba en el hospital y no regresaría hasta la siguiente semana...

-Bueno, igual podre dormir temprano el sabado~~

El menor termino de comer y después guardo todo, ya encontraría la manera de divertirse por si mismo...

**565656565656**

La gente iba y venía por toda su casa, varios árboles de bambu habían sido puestos como decoración y la mayoría de ellos ya tenían deseos escritos... él por su parte no había escrito ninguno y oficialmente estaba aburrido... miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8 pm... Como la estaría pasando Yumoto con los gemelos y Gora-san... seguro estarían divirtiéndose más que él... sería prudente llamar? Se dirigió al jardín donde había menos gente y saco su celular, iba a marcar cuando de repente recibió un mensaje por parte de Ryuu...

_**Hey, leí en internet sobre los gemelos, sabes cómo están?** _

_Los gemelos? A que te refieres?_

_**Vives ahí y no lo sabes? En la internet filtraron una foto de Akihito en el hospital, parece que se lastimo algo en la grabación de su nuevo video...** _

_No lo sabía..._

_**Siempre tan distraído Io... Incluso Atsushi-senpai que está en el extranjero se entero!** _

_Oh..._

_**Me dijo que Kusatsu-senpai incluso investigo que Gora-san está con ellos en Kioto** _

Al terminar de leer el último mensaje Io bajo el celular... Entonces... Yumoto estaba solo en casa? Porque no se lo había dicho!? Marco a los baños y al celular del menor sin éxito, levanto la vista y vio que su padre se acercaba acompañado de Ikeda-san y su hija...

-Ah... voy a meterme en muchos problemas por esto...

Guardando su celular entre sus ropas, Io se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada ignorando el llamado de su padre, abrió el portón y corrió calle abajo, eran amigos y los amigos no se dejan solos cuando más se necesitan...

Yumoto apago la televisión y también apago la luz, quizás era hora de ir a dormir, unos golpes en la puerta le asustaron... sería buena idea abrir? Después de debatirlo unos momentos decidió no hacerlo, eso fue hasta que escucho la voz de Io llamándolo, de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta y quito el seguro, al abrirla, se encontró con el mayor, llevaba unos shorts debajo de las rodillas combinados con una camiseta celeste...

-Senpai?

-Perdona las fachas, compre la ropa en una convini, no podía andar por ahí en Yukata

-...Pensé que tenías una fiesta en casa

-Si bueno... no sería un buen senpai si te dejaba solo

-Como lo sabes?

-La internet es poderosa... puedo pasar?

-Claro...

Yumoto vio que el mayor llevaba dos bolsas, en una llevaba su Yukata perfectamente doblada, pero que contenía la otra?

-Hey, está bien si vamos atrás a prender fuegos artificiales? Traje algunos...

-De verdad?

-Claro!

Io le entrega la bolsa más grande al menor y este se emociona mucho, Io deja su otra bolsa en la entrada y sigue al menor, un rato después ya casi cuando se acababan los fuegos artificiales, Yumoto se acerco al mayor sonriendo...

-Gracias por acompañarme Io-senpai

-No es nada, no podía dejarte solo... no quería que estuvieses solo

Ambos quedaron en silencio, de repente, Yumoto se acerco y sin más, beso al mayor que se quedo congelado por unos momentos, el menor se retiro y después de sonreírle se puso de pie y encendió los últimos fuegos que quedaban...

-AH, hay algo que quiero decirte senpai

-Eh?

-En las vacaciones pasadas... fui yo quien uso tu cepillo de dientes, así que prácticamente... este fue nuestro segundo beso!

El mayor se sonrojo completamente y se puso de pie, de repente, en el cielo se vieron fuegos artificiales, ambos miraron hacia arriba, en algún momento, Io levanto su mano y acerco al menor pegándolo hacia él, al contacto el menor se rio y se recargo en el hombro del mayor, por alguna razón de un tiempo acá, deseaba estar más con él, deseaba estar más cerca y averiguar porque su corazón latía tan rápidamente cada que veía al mayor...

-Me gustas senpai... haces que mi corazón lata rápidamente y que solo piense en ti a todo momento...

-...Con qué es eso... y yo aquí preguntándome porque me pasaba todo eso...

-Tú también?

-Parece que sentimos lo mismo

-Senpai!

Yumoto se lanzo a los brazos del mayor tumbándolo en el proceso, Io acaricio su cabeza y después beso sus labios, estaba feliz de descubrir que era aquel sentimiento tan agobiante que tenía cuando no estaban juntos...

-Gora-san! Naruko-san esta aprovechándose de Yumoto en el patio trasero!!

Al escuchar la voz de Haruhiko ambos se separaron y se levantaron deprisa...

-Tú!! Sabía que querías hacerle daño a mi Yumoto!!

Gora apareció en la puerta y tomando su hacha comenzó a perseguir a Io que corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Yumoto trataba de calmarlo

-Si... otro día perfecto en Kurotama... iré a ver cómo se siente Akihiko...

Haruhiko entra a la casa y se dirige a ver a su gemelo mientras los demás hacen escándalo en el patio, por ellos mejor, así ya no tendrían que compartir tanto a Gora-san, además, la familia se haría rica cuando esos dos estuvieran juntos... eso si Gora no mataba antes a Io...

 

**OMAKE**

En miro a los dos chicos frente a él, le resulto bastante extraño cuando el menor tomo la mano del mayor y ambos se sonrieron...

-En serio, cuando paso... como... como lo permite Gora-san

-Su aceptación aún está en proceso _*contesto Io sonriendo_ -Si logro aprender a cortar madera usando un hacha eso es...

-Yumoto, que te gusto de este tipo *pregunto el mayor

-Senpai, este autógrafo de Tenjo Tengue es real??? *dijo el menor mirando su autógrafo

-Sí, pero respóndeme!

-Siempre me gusto, solamente nunca lo exprese *dijo el menor sin reparamientos

-Oh.... Bueno... y los demás lo saben?

-Eres el primero *dijo Io

-Esperaron a que nos juntáramos para contarnos eh... pues felicidades... supongo, hace cuanto que salen?

-Cinco meses *respondió Io algo avergonzado

-Vaya regalo de Navidad *dijo En mirándolos

-De hecho el regalo es decirles que planeamos mudarnos solos

Yumoto lo dijo justo cuando los demás estaban llegando y Gora los invitaba a entrar a la sala, todo quedo en silencio, En se levanto de la mesa, jalo la mano de Yumoto justo a tiempo, Gora tacleo a Io al suelo mientras el menor trataba de explicar algo, Atsushi llevo a Yumoto a otra habitación mientras le sonreía, acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Yumoto porque no servimos algo de té para todos, seguro tu hermano lo agradecerá cuando se calme

-Ok senpai!

-...De verdad se mudaran?

-Si, aunque Io-senpai dijo que no dijera nada hasta después de navidad... oh.... Lo arruine...

-De hecho está bien, esas cosas se dicen antes Yumoto, ahora, preparemos el te...

Mientras el menor tomaba agua para preparar el té, Atsushi suspiro, esperaba que Gora le diera una buena reprimienda a Io por pervertir a Yumoto de esa manera...

**FIN**


End file.
